1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a housing for an electronic device having a display section, and method for making the housing injection molding process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic device such as mobile phone, have a variety of display units mounted therein so as to enable them to display information and/or graphics thereon.
A conventional housing for an electronic device includes a housing portion and a transparent view panel. A display unit is received in the housing portion. The view panel covers the display unit, so as to protect the display unit from being damaged. The housing portion and the view panel are, respectively, manufactured by two separate molding processes. The view panel is adhered to the housing portion using adhesive in order to prevent the view panel from separating from the housing portion. However, the method of adhering the view panel to the housing portion cannot achieve a desired level of airproof and dustproof performance. Thus, moisture and dust in the ambient air can enter into the electronic device, which causes damage to the electronic device. Furthermore, the housing portion and the view panel are manufactured by means of two separate processes, which prolongs the time needed to produce the electronic devices.
Therefore, an improved housing for electronic devices is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.